Rammot
|name = Rammot |kana = ラモット |rōmaji = Ramotto |japanese voice = Shinya Hamazoe |english voice = Tony Oliver |manga debut = Chapter 191 |anime debut = Episode 79 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Teal |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Colt's Squadron |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Officer |type = Enhancement |abilities = Feather Blades |image gallery = yes}} Rammot (ラモット, Ramotto) was a Chimera Ant Officer within Colt's Squad. He attacked Gon and Killua but was defeated by them, with Rammot eventually seeking revenge on the pair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 Appearance Rammot was a Chimera Ant mixed with the genes of a human, a rabbit, and a shrike. He appeared to look like a thick-thighed humanoid rabbit with feathers on his arms and large feet. Rammot also had a thin mustache, long hair, a dark spot on his left eye, and wore a thong. Personality Rammot was a cruel sadist. He killed not just to feed, but because he delighted in the agony of his victims. Despite his initial proposition to kill him slowly, when Killua started to cry during their fight, he enjoyed the scene so much that he could no longer wait and decided to deal the finishing blow. He was also vengeful and quick-tempered, attacking Kite's party because he thought they were trying to steal his prey. After nearly dying at the hands of Gon and Killua, he began to harbor a strong hatred towards them, wishing to kill them and then feed on them despite this going against his orders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 In fact, unlike most soldier Chimera Ants, Rammot was very self-centered, obeying his superiors only because he was afraid of them. After his aura nodes were opened, he became extremely egotistical and planned to use his power to become the king, but the appearance of Neferpitou put an end to his short-lived ambition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Plot Chimera Ant arc Rammot first appears trying to eat a child while raiding towns in NGL. As an underling of Colt, he has no choice but to obey his orders and not eat humans. Following his leader's orders, he only feeds on horses and other animals found in the area, which he impales on branches. He spots Gon, Killua, and Kite after having just impaled three animals onto a tree. He attacks the trio for getting near his meal. He beats back Gon and Killua, but hesitates before launching an offensive against Kite, sensing his power. He is angered by Kite using him as a test for the two boys. When they activate Ken, he takes note of their sudden increase in strength. He manages to fend them off anyway, until Killua hits him with Thunderbolt. Paralyzed, Rammot is unable to avoid Gon's Rock punch, which throws him into the air. He is intercepted by Colt, who flies away with him while he screams at the two boys. Back in the nest, he writhes on the floor in pain, vomiting blood as he curses Gon and Killua. Contrary to Colt's desires, Rammot swears he will kill and eat them, until he is intimidated into submission, which prompts him to remark that Cheetu's and Hagya's squads hunt down, kill and devour humans for fun. He calls his Squadron Leader a mindless drone for being one of the few who fully obeys the Queen's orders. After a period of agonizing suffering, Rammot becomes aware that the Hunters' attacks have awakened a mysterious power in him. Fully healed, he unleashes it. Colt orders Rammot to hit him to obtain the same strength, Rammot agrees, but warns his Squadron Leader that, out of dislike for him, he will not hold back. At Colt's behest, he punches him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 He begins to manipulate his aura flow. When Peggy resolves to learn more about his power to turn it into a weapon for the colony, Rammot remains silent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 He accompanies Peggy to search for the rare brought back by Zazan's squad. When they cannot find him, Rammot dismisses the possibility of his having escaped on account of the venom he was injected with. The inability of Pig to see his aura leads him to comment it is a gift. To himself, he adds that once he masters that power he can even become King. However, he is frightened by Neferpitou's tremendous aura. He immediately lays down his dream, and enthusiastically follows the Royal Guard to figure out how to use his powers for the sake of the King. Thanks to Neferpitou he notices Pokkle hiding under a pile of bones. By probing Pokkle's brain, Neferpitou extracts secrets about Nen. They have Rammot take the Water Divination test, which reveals he is an Enhancer. Neferpitou then summons all Squadron Leaders and Officers for a "conferment ceremony" where Rammot punches them to open their aura nodes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Rammot, alongside many other Chimera Ants, decides to leave the nest in NGL after the King mortally injures the Queen in utero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 He journeys north-east, crossing into the Republic of Rokario. Around the town of Ininge, his aura is detected by Killua, who rushes to confront him to protect Gon while the latter is unable to use Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 Rammot catches the scent of humans and follows it, eventually running into Killua. He recognizes him and promises to give him a quicker death if he tells him where Gon is, then resolves to simply bait him after killing him. He begins to beat down Killua, whose full efforts are focused on resisting the influence of Illumi's needle. Believing him to be paralyzed with fear, Rammot relishes in kicking him around immensely. When Killua stands up with tears in his eyes, Rammot becomes unable to contain his desire to kill him. He produces some blades on his arm and rushes to sever his head, but Killua disappears from right in front of him. Baffled, Rammot wonders what is happening and why he is now the one paralyzed with fear. Killua offers to spare him if he tells the other Chimera Ants not to come close to them, which elicits Rammot's wrath. However, before he can let out his protest, Killua beheads him and crushes his skull.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 219 Abilities & Powers Rammot, like all Chimera Ants, is physically stronger than normal humans. However, he is even stronger than a normal Chimera Ant soldier, since he gave Killua and Gon a fair fight. In particular, he briefly bested the two boys in strength and speed, and was shown to be durable enough to take two powerful Nen abilities and remain conscious. Peggy speculated that he managed to survive thanks to his mental strength, which is fully manifested in the form of blinding anger. His power was close enough to Killua's, which tempted him to flee due to the influence of Illumi's needle. Rammot also has a good eye to gauge the power of his opponents, as even before learning Nen he realized the gap between himself and Kite. Advanced Smell: Rammot's heightened sense of smell allows him to pick up feeble scents, although he failed to identify Killua's as his own. Enhanced Strength: Rammot can lift adult barn animals and impale them on trees. One of his punches caused Killua's arms to shiver after the latter blocked the blow, indicating it was rather powerful. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Rammot's reactions are so fast that he can fight off two very quick individuals like Gon and Killua without trouble, also moving swiftly enough to cover the distance between himself and the two and strike Gon full in the face before the boy could defend himself. Enhanced Durability: Rammot took a powerful electric attack and the punch of an Enhancer head on without dying or passing out, but screaming at the attackers in anger. Although he suffered critical internal damage, his body exhibited only minor injuries. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rammot showed to be good enough at melee combat to clash with both Gon and Killua at the same time, overpowering them even after they activated Ren. Nen Rammot is an Enhancer, so he focuses his aura into increasing his natural abilities. He acquired a remarkable control over his aura in less time than Gon and Killua, who are considered prodigies, although this is a trait shared by most Chimera Ants. Thanks to his natural Nen category, he developed a healing factor that allowed him to recover from wounds that were thought to be fatal. Even prior to having his aura nodes opened, he was capable of using Zetsu. He swiftly achieved a working command of Ten and Ren, and of Gyo shortly afterwards. He also created a Nen ability. Battles Quotes * (To Colt) "No one else touch them... '''They're mine!!' I'll... kill them!! And then eat them!!"'' * "Yes, this is a gift from above!! Only the chosen ones have this power power!! Once I get a handle on it... I can even become '''King!!'"'' * "It was a brief and foolish dream. He's... a whole different level... A predestined status that cannot be altered." * "My power is not for '''my' benefit. It's for me to be of service to him and the King he serves!!"'' * "Oh '''God,' this feels good. I wanna kill him, but I wanna savor this feeling!"'' * (To Killua) "Aw geez. Don't look at me like that. I-I can-- I can't hold it anymore. I gotta kill you... I'm gonna kill you." * "This has to be my imagination. Why am I the one paralyzed with fear?!" Trivia * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Rammot's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences * Rammot's Nen ability is not shown in the 2011 anime series. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Rammot fr:Ramotto zh:拉摩多 Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Antagonists Category:Enhancers Category:Deceased characters